


Cookies and Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coconut Oil Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forgive Me, It is now, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Thomas Jefferson Is An Insufferable Twat, Utter Sin, even during sex, lmao is that a thing, pure trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison's obsession with coconut oil takes a whole new level, but Jefferson's not going to complain if there's rimming involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I use coconut oil in my hair and for my skin, and I can confirm that it smells DELICIOUS. It also works wonders on taming my hair but that's just a bonus. 
> 
> basically, I just have a lot of feels with this ship okay
> 
> BLAME A_DOT_HAM. THIS IS ALL HER FAULT. She encouraged it far more than she should have and now I present this trash. But she doesn't like coconuts? Ew. But I still love her anyway <3

"The cookies are done," Jefferson hollered, removing the baking tray with his large, overly-pink, heart covered oven mitts.  
  
"Why are you shouting?" Madison asked from behind, amused.  
  
Jefferson startled, eyes wide as he turned around quickly before getting over the shock and scowling.  
  
"A warning would have been nice," he grouched, nudging Madison out of the way to place the cookies on the cooling rack. The smell of dark chocolate wafted through the kitchen and Madison began to reach out to snatch one, only to have his hand slapped away.   
  
"They look good," Madison said approvingly. The dark chocolate had melted into the cookies, leaving large splodges of brown amongst the golden disks. Jefferson pressed a finger against the surface of one cookie and it sunk softly under the pressure.  
  
"It's gooey too," Jefferson said and he looked so sweet, with his pleased expression, pink oven mitts and over-sized t-shirt... which happened to be the only thing he was wearing. The t-shirt was just long enough to reach the top of his thighs but other than that, dark smooth legs protruded from beneath the white fabric.  
  
"You did well," Madison said, moving closer to press their bodies together and Jefferson keened under the praise. He pressed a soft kiss against Jefferson's full lips.   
  
"You're just happy because I used coconut oil," Jefferson teased and Madison laughed against his lips, neither confirming nor denying but instead kissing Jefferson again, moving them until Jefferson was pressed against the kitchen counter.  
  
They kissed again but there was a fire to it this time; gone was the chaste, sweet kisses and they were replaced with sloppy, open-mouthed passion, tongues battling for dominance. Madison bit down harshly on Jefferson's plump bottom lip, making the other man gasp. Madison took advantage of this, sucking Jefferson's lip and nipping at it until Jefferson was moaning, body now pliant as he gave into his boyfriend, a sign of submission.  
  
Madison placed a hand on the back of each thigh and picked Jefferson up just high enough to place him on the kitchen counter before pressing a sloppy kiss against his jaw.  
  
"We're not having sex in the kitchen," Jefferson said in what was supposed to be a disdainful tone, but he sounded breathless and slightly needy and Madison made his way down slowly from his jaw, pressing kisses and delivering love-bites. "It's bad hygie- Oh!"  
  
He cut off when Madison sucked at the sensitive spot beneath his ear. He began squirming and Madison pinned his hips down with both hands until Jefferson couldn't move. "I, uh, I still think it-" Another moan escaped him and this time, he didn't bother trying to complete the sentence, wrapping his bare legs around Madison's waist and placing both hands on Madison's shoulders to ground himself.  
  
"What were you saying, baby boy?" Madison murmured against Jefferson's collarbone, pressing a kiss to the sharp definition there. His hands began to roam Jefferson's body, playing with his hair, sneaking beneath his t-shirt to run up and down his back lightly. Jefferson shook his head.  
  
"I, um, never mind," he breathed. His head fell back in pleasure, erratic curls quivering as he trembled under Madison's careful attention.  
  
Madison's hands began to venture lower, falling to Jefferson's hips and rubbing soothing circles there as he caught Jefferson's lips in a kiss once more. Jefferson's hips jerked against him as his hand came close to the erection he was sporting beneath the t-shirt.  
  
"James, please," Jefferson whispered, eyes squeezed shut as Madison persistently avoided his cock, feeling Jefferson tense with anticipation under his hands.   
  
"Use your words, baby boy," Madison reminded. "What's the matter?"  
  
Jefferson took a deep breath, cheeks darkening in humiliation. "I want you to touch me," he said finally, diverting his gaze to stare up at the ceiling. Madison nipped lightly at his exposed neck.  
  
"I'm already touching you," he said, smirking when Jefferson groaned in frustration. "Tell me where you want me to touch you."  
  
Jefferson opened his mouth only to close it again. He took the hand that was still resting at his hip and guided it to his cock. "Here, please," he whispered.   
  
Madison considered pointing out that he still wasn't using his words but decided to be merciful - for once - when he saw Jefferson's cheeks flushing. He pressed a soft kiss against each cheek, feeling the heat radiating from his smooth skin, before wrapping his hand firmly around Jefferson's cock to stroke him languidly, slow and sensual. His hand was loose, not tight enough to provide the relief he knew Jefferson craved, but creating just enough friction to make Jefferson whimper and clench Madison's shirt desperately.   
  
"James," Jefferson panted. "James, I need more, please, James."  
  
He looked desperate, hips jerking up erratically into Madison's hand, eyes wide and brows furrowed, his normally perfectly-positioned curls a mess on the top of his head. Madison smiled fondly.   
  
"More what, baby boy?" Madison asked almost challengingly. Jefferson closed his eyes, his entire body twitching as Madison's strokes slowed until his hand was merely resting around his cock. "What do you want more of? You want me to suck your cock? Want me to fuck your ass with my tongue? Want me to shove my cock in you and fuck you until your ass burns for weeks?"  
  
Jefferson whimpered, unable to look at Madison.  
  
"Look at me," Madison commanded gently, hitching the t-shirt up to expose Jefferson's cock, a shiver running through the other male as cold air met his erection. Jefferson's eyes opened again, pupils dilated with lust. He watched, frozen, as Madison lowered his head until his lips were pressing lightly against the head of his cock, a barely-there pressure that had Jefferson clenching his fists to stop himself bucking into Madison's touch.   
  
Madison maintained eye contact with Jefferson as he opened his mouth and took the head of his cock into his mouth, and was rewarded with the sight of Jefferson's jaw falling open, eyelids dropping as Jefferson continued to watch him in awe through hooded eyes. It was this sight that encouraged him to take him further into his mouth, lips sliding down his length as he listened to his boy's moans of pleasure, music to his ears.  
  
Jefferson's hips bucked up and immediately, Madison pulled away. Jefferson whined.  
  
"James," he said frustratedly. Madison let out a small laugh at the sight of Jefferson attempting to scowl when he was sprawled across the kitchen counter wearing only a t-shirt that was hitched up, hair mussed, lips kiss-swollen and erection standing tall and proud.   
  
"I wanna eat you out," Madison murmured in Jefferson's ear, making him shiver. "Can I?"  
  
"I'm not exactly gonna say no to that," Jefferson said breathlessly and Madison slapped his ass lightly, a silent command. Jefferson jumped off the counter obediently, eyes narrowing when he saw Madison reach for the jar of coconut oil.  
  
"Seriously?" Jefferson said, unimpressed. "You just wanted to use the coconut oil, didn't you?"  
  
Madison gave him an unabashed grin. "On the floor, babe."  
  
"Floor?" Jefferson said, affronted. "What the hell do you mean, floor? We're not having sex on the floor!"  
  
Madison rolled his eyes, entangling a hand through Jefferson's locks and forcing him to his knees. Jefferson bit back a strangled moan at the rough treatment, the feeling of Madison's hand still in his hair, his grip punishingly tight.   
  
"Baby, do you want me to eat you out or not, because you don't seem very grateful right now," Madison said coldly. Jefferson shuddered, hating the curl of arousal in his stomach from the harsh tone Madison was using and his dispassionate expression. He shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"I'm sorry," he babbled, breath coming in heavy pants between words. "I'm so sorry, sir, I'll be grateful, please, let me show you how grateful I am-"  
  
He punctuated the last sentence by reaching out to grab the waistline of Madison's sweats, pulling it down until his cock sprang free. Madison raised a single eyebrow, not looking in the least affected by Jefferson's begging even as his cock twitched. Jefferson pressed his lips to Madison's cock, engulfing the head and working his way down the length. When Madison didn't react further than tightening his grip on Jefferson's hair, he doubled his efforts, tongue swirling and cheeks hollowing as he pulled more and more of Madison's cock into his mouth until the head was pressing against the back of his throat.  
  
Finally, Madison groaned, the wet heat of Jefferson's mouth rendering him unable to form words. He thrusted lightly until Jefferson was almost choking on his cock. Tears sprang to Jefferson's eyes and yet he was still gazing up at Madison with such adoration that Madison almost came.   
  
He pulled Jefferson of his cock, swallowing heavily at the disappointed whine that left Jefferson's lips.   
  
"Hands and knees," he commanded and Jefferson scrambled to comply. Oh, how beautiful his boy was, with his back arching perfectly to display his ass prettily, his hole exposed for Madison's pleasure. A faint smile danced across his lips as he unscrewed the jar, scooping up the solid white coconut oil with a single finger and pressing it against Jefferson's hole. It melted almost immediately against the heat of his body.  
  
"James," Jefferson whimpered when Madison did nothing more than rub it lightly against the rim, feeling the muscles loosen under the pressure without penetrating.   
  
"Yes, baby boy?" Madison asked, spreading Jefferson's ass cheeks apart.   
  
Jefferson opened his mouth to say something but no words escaped him as, without warning, Madison plunged a finger in, knuckle-deep. He moaned loudly, head thrown back. Madison added a second finger, twisting and crooking them until Jefferson was a moaning mess beneath him. He began to scissor him, fingers spreading Jefferson's hole apart. Jefferson was clearly enjoying it, if the sounds of his moans and whines were anything to go by, but Madison has something else planned.  
  
"You ready?" he asked, pulling his fingers out. Jefferson's hole clenched desperately and his hips began to rock back - apparently, that was a 'yes'. Madison chuckled lightly, slapping Jefferson's ass playfully.  
  
"I swear to god, if you don't hurry and fuck me right now," Jefferson said breathlessly, sounding annoyed. His back arched into a perfect curve, the sunlight from the kitchen window catching on his skin and showing off a golden glow that made Madison lean over to press light kisses against his spine.   
  
"I love you," Madison whispered against the skin. Jefferson's head dropped, but Madison saw the small smile that stretched across his lips.  
  
"I love you too," he said replied. "But I'd love it a lot more if you fucked me, just saying."  
  
Madison laughed. "Brat," he said fondly, and he pressed a kiss directly above Jefferson's hole, before swiping his tongue there. An almost violent shudder racked his body but Madison simply spread his ass cheeks apart, tongue nimble against the skin as he licked around the ring of muscles.  
  
"James," Jefferson sobbed and oh, he sounded wrecked. "James, please, I-"  
  
Madison ignored him. It was intoxicating, the taste of his baby boy and the coconut oil he had grown to develop such a fondness for, both overwhelming his taste buds until he moaned against the sensitive muscles, coated liberally in oil and his own saliva. His tongue began to fuck into his hole, the methodical in-swirl-out rhythm that had Jefferson crying openly now.  
  
"James, please, I need, fuck, James, please," Jefferson begged, ass pushing back into Madison's face, who moved away to examine his handiwork, rubbing two fingers lightly against the spit-slicked hole.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you," he said, voice rasping as he lined his cock up and nestled it between Jefferson's ass. Jefferson nodded so enthusiastically that half his curls ended up in his face.  
  
"Fucking finall- Oh!"   
  
In one swift motion, he thrust into Jefferson, his cock swallowed up in the hot, overwhelming heat of Jefferson's body until he was groaning. He took a moment to allow Jefferson to adjust but the man was whining beneath him, hips rolling back.  
  
"James, please, I need more," Jefferson gasped and who was Madison to deny his boy anything when he looked as beautifully debauched as he did? His hips snapped forward, impaling Jefferson again and again, fast pace that offered no comfort, luxury or anything else that Jefferson had grown too used to, had become spoilt on. He knew when he hit that spot because Jefferson threw his head back to shriek, and Madison rammed into his prostate again, unforgiving and relentless until he felt himself coming and it's not until he's coming back down from his high that he realises that Jefferson has come too, sticky white cum coating their bodies.   
  
"Holy fuck," Jefferson said tiredly, body collapsing onto the kitchen floor. Madison laughed and joined him, the cold tiles a pleasant contrast to the heat of their bodies. His hand found itself in Jefferson's hair, scratching at his scalp like a kitten - Jefferson would always deny that he enjoyed it but Madison noticed the way his eyes would close blissfully and the content hums that would escape him.  
  
"This is disgusting," Jefferson said suddenly, sitting up and pulling a face at the dried cum that stuck to their bodies. "Ew, I'm going to clean up."  
  
"You do that," Madison said lazily, resting his head on the tiles and watching Jefferson bustle about with warm towels and wet wipes, occasionally bending down to feed Madison bits of the warmed cookies as he babbled absentmindedly about how well the chocolate melted and how chewy the inside was.   
  
"You're really beautiful," he said, interrupting Jefferson's tirade about how cookies were always best if you took them out a few minutes earlier than the instructions told you to.  
  
Jefferson snorted, throwing a wet wipe in his face and mumbling something about 'sentimental idiot' and 'sappy' but a dark flush coloured his cheeks and, for Madison, that was enough.


End file.
